The present invention relates to portable mobile communications devices and systems, and more particularly to a portable mobile communications device, system and method that can create and recognize characters based on the motion of the mobile device.
A number of mobile devices are equipped with motion sensing capabilities in the form of accelerometers and/or gyroscopes. Typical reasons for their inclusion include support for gaming applications, enhanced menu navigation/selection, or sports/fitness applications (e.g. pedometer), etc.. Another potential and novel use for an embedded motion sensor within a mobile device is to render motion tracked as a graphical image. The mobile device can be thought of as a writing instrument using the motion sensors to trace a character or image. However, one obstacle to overcome is the ability to determine intentional motion from unintentional motion.
What is needed is a means for rendering an image on the mobile device display based on tracking the intended motion of the mobile device.